1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to liquid level control systems and is directed more particularly to a system for monitoring and controlling the level of a liquid in a closed and pressurized container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to use containers known as "clarifiers" for removing toxins from water. Typically, the container is closed and partially filled with contaminated water, which is continuously flowed through the container. Ozone gas (O.sub.3) is bubbled up through the water to destroy contaminants in the water. It is desired that a substantially stable water level be maintained during the bubbling process. Unfortunately, as the ozone gas accumulates in the head portion of the container and the ozone pressure increases, the pressure drives ever lower the surface of the water in the container.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system which controls the level of the water in the container and, more specifically, which controls the gas pressure within the head portion of the container so that the gas pressure encourages stability in the water level.